barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Style Super Squad - Part 2
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Previously on Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse! Barbie: All these fashion emergencies, and only one of me! Ken: Each of those icons represents a style situation happening somewhere in the world right now. Nikki, Teresa, Midge, Summer and Barbie: Style Super Squad go! Ken Brockman: With Barbie running all over the globe, there's a gaping hole in the celebrity world. Raquelle: Strap yourselves in world! Your about to get Rrrrrrraquelled! --Camera showing the constellation of Barbie and the earth. Earth spinning to the left hiding the constellation of Barbie and showing the constellation of Raquelle-- --Skipper working on the FEATS. Style Super Squad relaxing-- Skipper and Ken: Boop bap beep bap boop... Midge: (snorts) Had to hike up Mount Everest to help a woman with a parka problem! Gosh! Are my tootsies sore! Barbie: Yeah. Helping people find their signature style is a lot of work! But it's worth it! --FEATS alarming-- Ken: Woman in Wulla-Wulla not feeling confident about her style choice! Barbie: Come on Style Super Squad! Time to sachet into action! Nikki, Teresa, Midge, Summer and Barbie: All for style and style for all! Ken: Kick some fashion! Skipper: Good luck Style Super Squad! Ken and Skipper: Boop bap beep bap boop... Raquelle: With Barbie out of the way, I can take over as the world's biggest star! Director: Action! Raquelle: "Oh Chad! My love-" Director: Cut! Sorry Raquelle. We need to reset the lights. Raquelle: Oh! P-lease! -sits on fence- As if I have time for this! --Spotlight hit Raquelle. Raquelle fell off of the boat-- --Raquelle inside a studio-- Raquelle: (sings) It's all about -very off tune- meeeeeee- --glass of studio broke-- --Raquelle posing-- Photographer: That's it! To the left! Perfect! Hold it! Hold it! --Camera zooms out. Photorapher was Ryan. He was taking pics for himself. Raquelle angry-- Ryan: That's the one! --Raquelle holding a perfume. She's on TV-- Host of the TV show: Nossissism, by Raquelle. --Raquelle pressed the perfume. Perfume got into her eye. She destroyed the studio she was in. Barbie and her friends watching it-- Barbie: I'm sure it smells, amaze! Ken: Barbie, your so busy with the Style Super Squad, you hardly have time for your other jobs. Ken Brockman: With Barbie off fixing fashion foul ups, peace treaties are going unbrokered, medical discoveries are going undiscovered and unecessary food combinations are going uncombined. Oh! When will someone invent pizza-flavored cupcakes? Barbie: I get the picture, but we need more help Ken: I don't think I can fit into the uniform. Barbie: What if we deputize the people we help, so they can help others! --Everyone agreed-- --So they deputized the people they've helped, and they help other girls-- Barbie: Like I always say, give a girl an outfit, and she dresses for a day. Bring out her inner style and she dresses for a life time! --Camera shows the FEATS icons. Icons are turning from red to white. Barbie opens door-- Ken: Barbie! -bringing wrench- How was your first day back on the job? Barbie: Amaze! I solved cold fusion, cured an octopus of tennis elbow and invented spaghetti with popcorn balls! --Ken threw the wrech away-- Ken: I love it! Dinner and desert all in one bite? Barbie: Exactly! Convenient and delish! Ken: And the whole world is happy to have you back on the job! --FEATS alarming-- Ken: The FEATS alarm! Barbie: Oh! I can't resist! Just one more adventure! --Barbie changes quickly-- Barbie: Onward! To spread sizziling style to the 4 corners of the globe! Raquelle: Hey! Let me try that quick change thingy. --Raquelle tried it. When she returned, she wore a shower curtain-- Raquelle: Why does everything always work for her?! --Raquelle struggles to get the curtain off-- Ken: Wait! Barbie! You've got a fashion emergency right here! Raquelle: What?! --Raquelle's poles almost hit Ken on the head. Ken dodged it-- Ken: Phew! That was close. --Raquelle swayed again. Poles hit Ken. Ken unconcious-- (Closing Theme)